I'm your enigmatic stranger
by Alorang
Summary: Zenelith and Alorang have had their eyes on each other for a while now. After a party and a few drinks in Alorang, will she finally relax enough to let him have his way with her. Rated M for a reason. Don't read if you don't like sexual details. R and R
1. Chapter 1

As the evening grew late, and people were heading to their homes for the night. The candles were lit and the fire was burning brightly. Illuminating the room with a warm and inviting glow. Anyone passing the crowded tavern could hear the hum of voices coming from within. It was winter, and on the eve of Christmas, Fernes was hosting the annual Christmas Party for close friends. This was the only night of the year that the pub wasn't open to the public. The snow was falling outside, covering the streets in a fine layer of white powder, the water in the canals frozen solid. The guards had on their winter armor, including cloaks that bore the Stormwind crest. Today, the streets were decorated for tomorrow, when the little King would walk through the city, blessing the poor and wishing peace among his people. Of course, he would be escorted by the by Lady Katrana Prestor, and Highlord Bolvar Fordragon. Both would follow the child king closely…especially Lady Katrana. Even under the stress of his father's disappearance, the boy spread cheer, and the people enjoyed the festive seasons nonetheless.

Alorang pulled up outside the tavern. She had chosen to take a carriage instead of her mistsaber. This was the one night a year that she made an effort to look at least decent, and she didn't need fur all over her gown. A young page opened the door and offered his hand to her, she took it, and lifted her dress slightly to make her way down the steps. She places a gold pieces into his hand, and his eyes lit up.

"Call that your Christmas bonus son."

"T-Thank you M-Miss??"

"Alorang."

The page bowed from his waist, tucking the gold into a pouch at his waist before making his way back to the mailbox. The carriage drove away, making way for the next few visitors pulling in. A breeze hit Alorangs cheek, and she quickly made her way into the tavern. Fernes greeted her at the door, pulling off her cloak and hanging it at the coat rack in the corner. He turned to face her again, and his jaw dropped. Alorang was wearing a black evening dress, low cut down to her belly button on the front, barely concealing her breasts. It was the exact same in the back, cutting so low that if low that if she moved to quick, you could see the beginning of her ass. She had slits up one of sides, stopping mid-thigh. Her long hair had been pulling into a loose bun at the top of her hair, strands of curly hair falling down and resting at the base of her neck. Fernes blushed as his gaze traveled down, noticing the inviting curve of her breasts, reaching the end where the cut stopped, wishing it would go just that little bit further. Alorang placed a hand on her hip, tilting her hip to the side slightly, Fernes saw she was wearing black strapy heels to match her dress. She looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Something wrong, Fernes?"

"Not for me, Goddess, this is my favorite of the year, your dresses get …more revealing each time. Every woman in there will hate you though. They'll regret bringing their husbands."

Fernes laughed, and offered his arm too her. Alorang took it with a smirk, walking into the room with a seductive smile on her face. As predicted by Fernes, every woman's face went white, all the men gasped, their eyes traveling from Alorang's head down to her feet. Some woman slapped their husbands, sending them to get another drink. Fernes leaned in, whispering into Alorang's ear.

"Time for me to get some woman drunk, try not get killed tonight."

Atoreus almost dropped his mug of ale, watching Alorang strut down the stairs. How had his childhood best friend become so…fucking sexy. He wanted nothing more than to take her downstairs and pound the life out of her. A waiter walked by, and he grabbed a glass of red-wine off the tray, walking towards her, he straightend his tie and walked towards her.

"Well, if it isn't the woman of the hour."

Alorang turned to him, taking the glass of red wine and smiling pleasantly.

"Atoreus, you're looking rather handsome tonight."

"You look…beautiful. Who got you to wear that dress? I must thank them."

Alorang leaned her head back and let out a small laugh, resting a hand on his chest and pushing him playfully. He took her hand, brushing his lips across the surface before muttering "Stunning" beneath his breath.

Zenelith watched them from the corner of the room. Unlike everyone else, he felt no need to wear formal clothing. He was in his armor, not that anyone could see him anyway. Zenelith chose to conceal himself in the shadows until he wanted someone to see him. Fernes was aware of his presence, and left a mug of beer at the end of the counter for Zenelith to take when ready. He watched Alorang from across the room, the way her curves looked in that dress told a whole different story than the Alorang he had seen before. The muscles of a warrior, but the slender body of a woman. Her pale skin shimmered in the dull light, and the way she moved, even the simpliest moves set something off inside of him. The way she angled her hip when talking, the way her breasts bounced with each laugh, she way her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Everytime she rose to take a sip of wine, Zenelith caught a side angle of her breasts. A glimpse…a…tease. She was a tease, look at her flirting with that man, who the fuck did she think she was? Alorang was his woman, his toy, his to take whenever he wanted. There she was showing her body off like some common slut. She was HIS slut, and he wouldn't stand for this. He crossed the room in seconds, his skin-tight armor allowing him to move swiftly and silently. When he reached Alorang, he pulled her against his chest, one of his arms wrapped around her torso. His free hand resting on her neck. He came into view, glaring at Atoreus from above Alorang's head. She was small for her race, even in the heels, Zenelith liked that about her…it made her easier to toy with.

Alorang released a sharp gasp as Zenelith's leather covered hands touched her. The warmth radiated off his chest, warming her back. It didn't take much to make Alorang hot when Zenelith was around, just having him near excited her, thrilled her. He was mysterious, and powerful, and dark. His scent filled her nostrils, he smelt like blood, and sweat, and ale, and tobacco of some sorts. It made her sigh with relief. Atoreus's eyes widened with surprise at the sudden appearance of Zenelith.

"Ah…you're the presence I've been sensing. I couldn't find you, though I knew you were in the room."

"Shoulda looked 'arder then. Shouldn't yeh?…idiot."

"Zenelith…be nice. This is my best friend."

"Ah don' give ah fuck darlin'." Zenelith ignored Alorang's next comment, focusing more on her breasts. His hand trailed from her neck in-between her breasts, tracing the curves with his fingertips. Despite her whimpers and pleas for him to stop, that they were in public. Zenelith slipped his hand into her dress and over her breast. Her nipple peaking instantly. He played with it in-between his fingers, making small circles around the nipple with his fingertips. He grinned at Atoreus, never once looking at Alorang, who was leaning her head back against his chest. Her back arching slightly, pressing her breast into his hand. Atoreus watched them, draining his ale and glaring back at Zenelith, jealously and anger crossed over his face, watching Zenelith touch Alorang as he had longed to do. Alorang lifted her head away from Zenelith, pushing away his hand as Fernes started walking towards them with a tray of goblets. He noticed Alorang's flushed cheeks at Atoreus's angry eyes, glancing over at Zenelith, he smiled.

" I see you decided to show yourself Zenelith. It's nice of you to join us! Merry Christmas."

Zenelith nodded, saying nothing. His eyes still stuck on Atoreus, who just became his next target.


	2. Chapter 2

"Atoreus…you didn't see where Zenelith went did you?"

"Hmm?" Answered Atoreus, not even bothering to glance round the room before answered Alorang. "Can't say I did."

"You know what he's like, Lora, he likes to disappear and not show up for days." Said Fernes, placing a hand on the small of Alorang's back.

"I know, it just annoys me when he does."

The party attenders where starting to leave, each grabbing their coats, thanking Fernes for a good night, and waiting near the door while their carriages arrived. The page Alorang tipped earlier came in, and announced that Atoreus's and Alorang's carriages were waiting outside for them. Atoreus went into the hallway, coming back with his cloak on, and Alorang's in hand. He placed it gently on her shoulders, while she raised her hands and fastened it by her neck. Atoreus leaned into her, muttering into her ear from over her shoulder so the remaining woman in the room wouldn't hear.

"That's the most covering you've worn all night."

Alorang offered him a grin before leaning in, placing a hand on Fernes's arm and kissing his cheek softly. Traces of her dark-red lipstick left on his cheek.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Fernes. Make sure it's just as good next time."

"Only if you wear that again Alorang." His eyes traveled down her body one last time, mourning the fact that the other 374 days of the year, he saw her in armor.

Alorang chuckled, taking Atoreus's hand and walking into the cold snow. The page opened the door of her carriage, waiting in the snow while the two said their goodbyes.

"When will I see you again Alorang? You're always off on your travels…you never return to Stormwind and see your family. Julia wrote to me the other day, she misses you…"

"I'll return soon enough, I need to make my way to the dwarven lands and get my weapons prepared. I would trust no one else with such a matter."

"You're more of a man than I sometimes Alorang. I swear it. But it was wonderful to see you tonight, as the woman you are."

Atoreus pulled Alorang against his chest, his hand resting on her back as his free hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He leaned in, planting a kiss on the top of her forehead. He gazed at her full lips, Alorang held her breath, knowing what he wanted. She gazed up at him, and Atoreus stepped back. Taking her hand and kissing it again.

"Goodbye, Lady Alantie. May the light of our Goddess guide you."

With that, he stepped away from her, climbing into his own carriage without another word to her.

Alorang took the pages hand, lifting her dress slightly to step into the carriage. It was warm inside, and she sunk back onto the leather seats happily. Drawing the curtain across the window, she unlaced her cloak, letting it fall behind her on the seat . She closed her eyes, resting her head backwards and taking in a deep breath. She had drank too many glasses of wine, and she felt her eyelids go heavy with the urge to sleep. This was one of the few nights a year that Alorang let herself relax, mingle, even be…polite. Fernes found it amusing, Atoreus found it strange, and Alorang found it infuriating. She didn't know how many stupid men she had to talk to in there, assuring her they knew more about the ways of battle than she did. She was annoyed at herself for not bringing her sword. She took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax and close her eyes. The subtly rocking of the carriage as it made it's ways across the uneven coble-stone was oddly comforting, and before she knew it. Alorang had fallen asleep, she collapsed onto the length of the chair, her hand resting at her waist and her hand tilted to the side.


	3. Chapter 3

Zenelith was waiting inside the carriage, watching Alorang's features as she settled down for the ride home. She was exhausted, you could see it on her face. A few minutes into the journey, she had fallen asleep, making herself comfortable in the leather chair. The slit up her dress revealed a smooth leg, her pale skin shimmering, smalls rays of moonlight hitting her, making her seem even more stunning. The way she was positioned, and the dress she was wearing, Alorang's breasts were dangerously close to being seen, threatening to fall out of what little support they had this evening, she was teasing him again, typical Alorang. Well, Zenelith knew how to punish her.

Making his way forward, Alorang placed his hand on Alorang's back, lifting her body up to his. Leaning her large breasts against his chest, she felt her nipples peak again, causing his cock to throb in it's tight covering. He reached into her hair, pulling out the stick keeping it into the bun, and yanking it out. He tossed it on the floor, and watched as Alorang's hair tumbled down in midnight blue waves across her shoulders and back. Her eyes flickered open at the moment, and Zenelith grabbed her neck softly, glaring down at her. Alorang's eyes widened in shock, and as she opened her mouth to say something, Zenelith silenced her with a kiss.

It wasn't gentle, it was caressing, it was rough, and Alorang liked it. He forced his lips onto hers, and Alorang's snaked her arm around his shoulders, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to slip in. She nibbled at his bottom lip, before pressing her lips against his roughly, massaging his tongue with hers. She felt the colour rise to her cheeks as his warm breath filled her mouth. She wanted him, she wanted him to take her where she was before she got home. The short while that his hands had been on her earlier that night had set her off, and she was craving his touch the rest of the evening. Now was her chance to finally get what she had wanted from Zenelith for so long…the fuck of a lifetime.

Zenelith had had enough of this, he was going to take Alorang, and make her cum like it was the last thing she'd do. The image of her hot juices covering his cock as he thrust into her over and over burned into his mind, and he lost his patience. He reached for the straps at Alorang's shoulders, yanking them down to her waist, his hands immediately going to toy with her breasts. Her lips were swollen from their rough kissing, and she bit down on the bottom one as Zenelith fondled her. She felt his finger-tips pinch her nipples, and the waves of pleasure washed over her body. Goddess, what that man could do to her with just the simplest touch. She wanted to feel him, to wrap her fingers across the muscles in his arm, to cling onto him as he fucked her. Alorang reached for the bottom of the armor Zenelith was wearing, pulling it up and over his head while he raised his arms to oblige. She took a moment to gaze at his chest, his toned muscles and hardened abs made her eyes shimmer with delight. She leaned her hand against his neck, pulling him into a kiss and trailing her fingers down his chest. When she reached where his trousers begin, she slid her hand down a little further, cupping the growing bulge contained in his armor. The size and weight in her hand was incredible, and this was with armor over it. She couldn't wait to feel his cock impaling into her over and over again. She had the feeling she wouldn't be able to last very long tonight. Not with this man.

"No' so fast darlin'…mine turn first…"

With that, Zenelith lifted Alorang and postioned her so that he back was against the back of the chair. Her chest rising up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Her breasts firm and her nipples still peaked. Zenelith leaned in over her, trailing kisses down her neck. Nipping at the skin here and there, little teeth marks marking her flesh. He moved his lips further, kissing in between her breasts before he moved his mouth over to the right nipple. Tracing his tongue around it in circles, his left hand moved up to play with her free breasts. He flicked her nipple with his tongue, causing Alorang to bite back a groan. He had never seen the warrior look so vulnerable, it was incredibly hot. After he had teased her a bit, he placed his mouth over the nipple, starting to suck gentle while his hand tightly gripped her other breast. The head radiating off his mouth along with his flicking tongue and sucking motion sent Alorang over the edge. She couldn't remember last time she had been in so much pleasure, she found her back arching, trying to get closer to his hand and mouth.

Zenelith's lips form a satisfied grin, and he moved his mouth down, trailing gentle kissing down Alorang's firm stomach. His hands reached the where her dressed was bunched at her waist, and it a quick movement, he had lifted Alorang and pulled it off her, tossing it onto the floor before placing her back in front of him. She was completely naked in front of him, and mine to do with as he pleased. Alorang watched him carefully, nervous to what he was planning neck. Zenelith grinned up at her before pushing her thighs apart with his hand, leaving the patch of curls between her legs in front of him. He settled himself on his knees, holding her legs apart as he nipped at the inside of her thighs. Leaving a trail of kisses here and there until he had reached where he really wanted to be. Moving his head in, he trailed his nose through her curls, the sweet smell of her juicy cunt and sweat mixed in his nostrils, making his mouth water. He let his tongue slide out of his mouth, trailing it slowly and teasingly over her clit. Alorang whimpered, and she raised her arms above her head, gripped the roof of the carriage for what little support she could find.

Zenelith raised one of his hands to stroke Alorang's cheek, and she bit down softly at the end of his middle finger. Tugging back slightly, trying to get the leather glove off his hand. He watched her, a sly smug crossing his face before moved his hand away from her. Pulling off the glove himself.

"Yeh wan' tae feel me then darlin'? Is tha' what yeh want?"

Alorang nodded, gazing down at him. Zenelith grinned.

"If yeh say so love…"

Without warning, Zenelith shoved two of his fingers into her eagerly a waiting cunt. Alorang leaned her back, arching her back as she let out a cry of pleasure. Her juices covered his fingers, absolutely soaking them. Slowly, he pulled them out again, trailing them across her lips, before he squeezed her clit in between his moist fingers. Alorang's thighs were shaking from pleasure, the muscles twitching at every move that he made. Zenelith raised his fingers up to his lips, slipping them into his mouth and watching Alorang while he tasted her. Salty, sweet, delicious. He wanted more. And he intended to get it. Pushing her thighs apart again, he leaned in, this time using his tongue to lap up her juices. He pushed his tongue in out of her cunt, letting it slide in as far as it would go and wiggle about before sliding it back out teasingly. Alorang's hands moved from the roof, she laced them into his hair and gripped tightly with every movement of his tongue. Zenelith came out again, this time move his tongue to her clit, where he flicked and sucked gently until he felt Alorang tremble again. He could tell she was about to come soon, he wanted to taste it, have her come inside his mouth. He moved his mouth back to her cunt, slipping his tongue in while he moved his thumb over her clit. Pushing and rubbing until Alorang arched her back roughly, nearly ripping out Zenelith's hair as she leaned her back and screamed in pleasure. The hot juices rushing from her cave into Zenelith's mouth, dripping down his lips as she lacked at her quickly, trying not to miss a drop of her precious juice.

The carriage came to a halt, and Alorang gasped as she thought they'd reached their destination. The driver turned, yelling so that Alorang could hear him.

'You alright miss? I heard you scream…"

"F-Fine…I just fell asleep. Wine gives me nightmares. Just woke with a fright… Please…" She glanced down at Zenelith as she said the last word. "Continue."

"Alright miss. We've got about ten minutes before we get home. Try not fall asleep again!" Zenelith and Alorang heard him chuckle as he shouted "Huah!" and the carriage moved again.

"Good." Muttered Zenelith. "That's jus' long 'nough for me tae fuck yeh."

Before Alorang had time to reply, Zenelith had covered her mouth with another one of his rough kisses. Alorang pressed against him, her breasts pushing against his bare chest as she trailed her tongue along his lips, tasting herself on him. Zenelith's hands went down to undo his belt, in a quick motion, he had whipped it off and pushed off his trousers. His large cock was now free from it's restraints, and it sprung to action. Alorang couldn't help but stare at it, pre-cum was already dripping from it's tip. Reached down, Alorang wrapped her hand around it, and it twitched in reply. She could feel it throbbing in her hands, and she wanted to feel it inside her. Pumping her and filling her to the brim. Zenelith forced her hands above her head, looking down at her, admiring her full breasts and toned legs. With one hand, he inserted his cock into her soaking pussy. Filling her up as far as he could go. Alorang moaned with pleasure as he filled her. Gazing up at him with her mouth open, already panting for air. Zenelith pulled himself out again, resting his head at her entrance for a moment before slamming back into her. This time, both of them arching their backs in pleasure. Alorang felt her carriage turn the corner to get her house, and she muttered beneath her breath.

" Hurry…I can't wait any longer.."

"Wha' do yeh want Alorang? Hmmm?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Is that what sluts like you want? To be fucked like this."

"Yes…"

That did it, Zenelith drew back and slammed himself into her again. Starting a slow pace before quickening it, pumping and thrusting into her as fast as he could. Her juices were covering his cock, making his entrance and exit easy and painless. He laced his arms under her knees, tilting her back slightly so that he could fuck her that little bit deeper. Alorang gripped the top of the leather seat, panting and groaning, waves of pleasure rushing through her every time she felt his large dick fill her up. She was going to come soon, she could feel, but she had to hold, she had to make it last just a little bit longer. She didn't want it to be over yet.

"Harder…" She muttered beneath her breath, glaring up at Zenelith.

Zenelith complied, and pulled her closer and he slammed into her over and over again. The sound of his balls bouncing over and over again on her ass filling the carriage, along with the squishing sound of her juices covering him. He dick twitched, and the head of his cocked throbbed as it filled with cum. Alorang felt it grow inside of her, and she new he was near the brink too. Reaching a hand down, she played with her clit while Zenelith pumped into her, their bodies shaking violently together. Leaning her head back again, Alorang tug her nails into the leather furnishing of the chair, tearing it slightly while she screamed loudly. Her waves of orgasm gushing over his cock, sending him to the brink. Zenelith gave one last grunt as he thrust into her again, burying himself deep in her as he shot white cum into her. Sweat poured down each of their bodies, and they gazed at each other. Enjoying the after twitches and shakes as they recovered. They both felt the carriage come to a stop, and Zenelith reluctantly pulled his cock out of her, slipping into his armor and disappearing while Alorang pulled her dress on quickly. She retied her cloak and pulled it close to her body, pulling up her hood to hide her flushed cheeks. She looked down at the chair and floor, noticing the pools of juices from them. As the driver opened the door and assisted her out, Alorang felt the stream of cum slide down her leg. She quickly gave the man a tip and ran inside. Ready for a hot bath and a good clean up.


End file.
